


Release

by libco



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/pseuds/libco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Orpheus. Strange little fic that demanded to be written. Everyone needs a little release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

Lorne's looking after Faith, who's still unconscious on the bed.  
  
“Don't you worry, princess. It'll all be over soon. I-I've seen lots of girls go through just what you're going through now. (sings softly) There'll be another song for me, and I will sing it. Oh, there'll be another dream for me, someone will bring it.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“It's OK, Faith. It's OK. You just wait. They'll get Angel back, and...(trying to convince himself) it'll all be worth it. It'll all-“ Faith gasps and sits up.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Faith is lying in bed. Lorne lets himself in, pulls the chair up next to her bed and clasps her hands.  
  
Faith opens her eyes and looks up at him.  
  
“Hey princess, how are you feeling?”  
  
Faith smiles.  
  
“Not bad.”  
  
“Well considering you just took a magical mystery tour and laid out a major ass whipping, not bad is pretty good.”  
  
He smiles and brushes some hair out of her face.  
  
Faith returns his smile and reaches her own hand up to his face and runs her fingers along his cheek.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I just wanted to see what you felt like.”  
  
 “And?”  
  
Wonderingly, “Soft.”  She takes her other hand and runs it through his hair.  
  
Lorne grabs both her hands to disengage himself, but in one quick moment Faith pulls him to her and presses her lips to his.  
  
 Moans, “Faith…”  
  
Faith takes advantage and deepens the kiss, sliding her tongue into her mouth. Lorne leans forward and wraps his arms around her, returning the kiss. They pull apart to breathe and Faith begins to tug Lorne's jacket off of him.  
  
“Faith, what are we doing?”  
  
“Making out?”  
  
“No I mean…”  
  
Faith puts her hand over his mouth.  
  
“Just take your clothes off and get into bed.”  
  
“Look kitten, I don't know if you noticed but I'm a…”  
  
Smiling, “A demon? Yeah, I noticed."  She shrugs.  “I want you.”  
  
“Why?  By human standards I'm not exactly…”  
  
“Lorne, when I woke up, the first thing I saw was you, and you were beautiful to me.”  She begins unbuttoning his shirt.  “Besides, I haven't been laid in like 3 years.”  She pulls his shirt off and reaches for his pants and pauses, “Umm, we are compatible aren't we?”  
  
“Yes, sweetie, I do believe we are.” As he lies down next to her, “Are you sure? You've been ill and I hate to take advantage of you.”  
  
“Trust me; no one takes advantage of me.  Not anymore.  If anything, I might be taking advantage of you. Are you sure you'd…”  
  
Lorne leans down to capture her mouth in a kiss.  
  
“Does that answer your question?”  
  
They begin pulling off their clothes in a frenzy of kissing and touching. Faith pauses to look carefully at Lorne's body.  
  
“Finding something interesting?”  
  
“Just checking to make sure there are no ridges or anything.”  
  
Lorne chuckles.  
  
She rolls him on his back and slowly lowers herself onto him. They both groan.  
  
“It's been a while for me too; I may not last too…”  
  
Faith replies by increasing her speed. They make love silently until Faith begins to shudder and screams her release, Lorne follows suit immediately. They both remain in position, panting heavily, until the door bursts open, Angel rushing in.  
  
“Faith are you ok…Oh my god.”


End file.
